Слай Мур на Коррибане
by judgelinch
Summary: Про Палпатина и, соответственно, Слай Мур, как они познакомились. Вдохновлялась информацией из вукипедии.


Слай Мур на Коррибане

Сила здесь молчала.

Крикнешь – а вокруг тишина.

Гигантский могильник планетарного масштаба. Мертвый город. Мало кислорода, поскольку растительность весьма незначительна. Видимо, именно недостаток кислорода сразу вызвал смутное ощущение тревоги и желание разворачивать звездолет.

Я не поддалась. Не развернула. Надо было прислушиваться к предчувствиям.

«Призраки ситхов, призраки ситхов!» Никто и ничто не бродит по этим запорошенным вековой пылью улицам между руинами, где сквозь трещины в мертвой красноватой земле не пробивается ни один зеленый росток.

Голосов не слышно. Крикнешь – не вслух, конечно, в Силу – а вокруг тишина.

И никаких ту'ката здесь нет. Все – обман, приукрашивание чьего-то бесплодного визита на заброшенную всеми, кроме дроидов-шахтеров «Черки», планету Внешнего Кольца.

Я не знала, сколько дней прошло. Три? Пять? За прошедшее время мои глаза привыкли к темноте, и я различала фрески на стенах, потрескавшихся, но прочных, постамент с саркофагом, наглухо закрытую дверь, ведущую в другие подвальные помещения, ступеньки вверх, к двери, запертой Форном и не поддававшуюся моим слабоСильным ударам. Могильный холод затхлого склепа – сквозь какие-то щели проникало немного воздуха, немилосердно поддерживавшего мою жизнь и не давшего мне задохнуться в первые минуты, обрекая на медленное умирание от жажды.

Когда входная дверь заскрипела и медленно отворилась, мне показалось, что от жажды и голода начались галлюцинации. Тусклый свет, просочившийся снаружи и сотнями иголок впившийся в мои ослепленные глаза, очертил фигуру в бесформенном плаще с капюшоном. Пришелец двинулся ко мне, а у меня не было сил ползти. Подошел. Опустился на колени, в пыль. И тут я почувствовала – бездонное, безбрежное море, чуть колышущиеся мерцающие черные волны. Оно накрыло меня, но не обрушилось, как крушащее все на своем пути цунами, а мягко обволокло, просачиваясь в каждый мидихлориан моего тела, подпитывая его, насыщая, смягчая, вливая в легкие воздух, и когда его рука коснулась моего виска, запятнанного засохшей кровью, из его пальцев потекли струи энергии, утихомиривающие, ласкающие, затыкающие сотни ртов моей боли. Краем выдохшегося от жажды сознания я поняла, что меня поднимают и на руках выносят из гробницы давно покойного Аюнты.

Моя голова, тяжелая, словно грозящая вот-вот оторваться, переломив своим несоразмерным весом шейные позвонки, болталась на уровне его плеча, и у меня не было сил повернуться и заглянуть ему в лицо.

Он донес меня до своего спидера, устроил в коляске, откопал флягу, дал мне сделать совсем маленький глоток. Мне казалось, что сейчас мою жизнь поддерживает даже не вода, а роскошный, великолепный пир Силы, бархатные волны, которые почти отхлынули, но теперь всю выжженную улицу окутывает прозрачный вьющийся черный дымок.

У меня не ворочался потрескавшийся язык, и я не спрашивала. И он не говорил. Пристегнув меня, он забрался на сиденье и дал по газам.

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло – час или больше. Я заснула – или потеряла сознание.

- Ты бросил меня! Да если б я тебе не позвонил и не развернул тебя, хама, мне бы пришлось из долины гробниц в Дрешдэ пешком топать!

- Я не стал дожидаться, пока ты изобретешь способ воздействия на мидихлорианы, осуществляющий телепортацию.

Я чуть приоткрыла глаза. Тут же вернулась боль в голове, меня ослепил истошно яркий свет из окна вшивой комнатушки в единственной ночлежке в шахтерском поселке. Я – на пахнущей хлоркой постели, переодетая в чужую одежду, укрытая простыней. Вместо двери – занавеска из редких подвесок. Напротив – маленькая ободранная кухонька. В ней препирались человек и муун.

- Продолжаешь собирать весь форс-сенситивный сброд с каждой забытой Силой планетки?

- Лететь на эту, как ты изволил выразиться, забытую Силой планету – исключительно твоя идея, а я всего лишь предоставил тебе свой корабль.

- И нечего додумывать: «…на который ты за все 250 лет жизни не удосужился заработать». Твои мысли тебя выдают. Бездарь, тупарь и бестолочь. Я год с тобой работаю над скрытием твоего присутствия в Силе, а твои мысли как выдавали тебя, так и выдают. Нахамить старику каждый бездарь сможет, а ты подумай об этом так, чтоб я не услышал, тогда было бы чем гордиться, но нет у тебя ни способностей, ни старания, одно самомнение, откуда же результат возьмется.

- О, прости. Я всего лишь констатировал факт. Факт вырывался, а я его поймал и отконстатировал. И стало на свете одним отконстатированным фактом больше.

- Грош цена человеку, который не умет обуздать свой словесный понос. И не передразнивай мою манеру говорить, пустозвон.

- Не соблаговолит ли владыка читать морали мне, недостойному неофиту, припадающему к источнику у твоих стоп, на полтона ниже? Ты разбудил мою находку.

Структура эманаций мууна была другой. Не значит, что мощнее, просто другой. Плотной. Не затапливающее, всепроникающее море; не просачивающийся даже в камень черный дымок, а слой твердой, хотя податливой, словно бы резины, не простирающейся вширь, а вздымающейся ввысь и уходящей вглубь, и я словно наталкивалась на эту стену. Раздался звон посуды, сопровождаемый брюзжанием:

- Я тебе не сказал лезть к Аюнте. Не полез бы, меньше мороки бы было.

- Она кричала в Силе. Я…

- Твое «я» впереди тебя бежит. Скажи спасибо учителю, что он тебя осаживает. Не я осажу – то жизнь так осадит, что ляжешь носом в грязь.

Он появился со стаканом воды, куском хлеба и ломтиком мяса.

- Прости, - сказал, - тебе больше нельзя. Ты не ела несколько дней.

Оформленное звуками «Спасибо» было бы нелепым; я попыталась излить его в Силу. Он сидел на краю кровати; когда я начала есть, он деликатно отвел глаза и уставился на рыжеватый выжженный пейзаж Дрешдэ, шахтерского поселка с космопортом, медпунктом, парой забегаловок и ирригационной системой, орошавшей каждое чахлое деревце единственного поселения на планете мертвых.

Передав ему тарелку, я смотрела, как он отставляет ее на трехногий стол. Я опустилась на подушку. Голова саднила, и он, без слов, уловив мою боль в Силе, положил сухую теплую руку мне на затылок.

- Я за водой, - гаркнул муун, и я увидела, как он исчезает в дверях с двумя бидонами.

- Он у тебя такой… строгий, - слабо улыбнулась я.

- Он преподаватель. Это профессиональная безапелляционность и склонность всеми помыкать, беспрестанно напоминая им, какие они ничтожества в тени его ослепительного гения.

Он подоткнул мне одеяло, положив рядом руку. Я нашарила его кисть, пощекотала пальцем костяшки. Он накрыл мою ладонь своей, наши пальцы переплелись. Я смотрела на контраст, его кожа чуть темнее моей.

- А ты чем по жизни занимаешься?

- Если коротко и по верхам, то я – чиновник.

- Видимо, не третий клерк у пятого окна, если ты заработал на свой корабль.

Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись.

- Как вы познакомились?

- Ничего увлекательного. На втором курсе я пытался использовать Силу, подсунув ему на зачете чужой конспект, когда он догадался, что это не моих рук писанина. Чтобы получить зачет, я нанял его репетитором. И вот уже двадцать лет.

Я не могла не улыбнуться. Современный ситх – далеко не тот образ зловещего воина с алым клинком. Современный ситх субтилен, корпит над бумажной работой и платит старому ситху за уроки древнего искусства. Остатки знаний вымершего ордена – теперь не более, чем хобби, не связанное с основным источником дохода. В самом деле, не в охотники за головами же идти. Хотя, быть может, и пошел бы, если бы по рождению принадлежал к социальным низам. Но по человеку было видно, что он из очень хорошей семьи.

- Он привез тебя отмечать двадцатилетие совместного служения Темной стороне, - сказала я, – а тут тишина.

«Я служу - королю. Темная сторона - служит мне», - но сказал он совсем другое:

- Ты что, не слышишь? Нет? В Дрешдэ этого нет, но в долине Сила просто дрожит злобой мертвых. Когда подходишь к гробнице, прямо-таки слышно, как давно покойный бормочет угрозы. Нет? Значит, они говорят только с теми, кто умеет услышать.

Я водила пальцем по его открытой ладони и внутренней стороне запястья. Мне казалось, что это расширит контакт между нами, углубит прямой обмен Силой. Он наполнял меня легкой, звенящей тьмой самой жизни.

- Я правда не слышала. Я даже не заметила, что тут еще старый ситх где-то бродит. Как только я прилетела на Коррибан, я так напрягалась, вслушивалась в Силу, но все было мертво.

- Ты же не обучена, - чуть дернул уголком рта он. – А теперь рассказывай, как ты оказалась запертой в комнате с саркофагом Аюнты?

- Долго рассказывать… Я – историк. Закончив свой вуз, я устроилась в библиотеку, и мне разрешили там работать только при условии, что я буду получать второе высшее на библиотечном. Я выучилась на библиотекаршу, но я хотела преподавать на своей кафедре. Чтобы устроиться на эту работу, я должна была защитить диссертацию и получить научную степень. Я пишу диссертацию – если коротко и по верхам, - передразнила я, - то по ордену ситхов.

- Хи-хи.

- Сила привела тебя сюда как раз вовремя, - прошептала я.

- Скорее – тебя. Меня направил ретроград – кланяться пыльным могилам. Я сопротивлялся. Говорил – capre diem. Но он настоял на своем, к счастью для тебя.

Я поцеловала ему руку. Он сделал вид, что не заметил. Я прижимала его руку к своей щеке, гладила себя ею.

- Ну, продолжай.

- От отца у меня осталось корыто, на котором он подрабатывал левым извозом на спутник и обратно. Я не умею водить звездолет. Продав дом, доставшийся мне от бабки, я наняла одного забрака, который вызвался доставить меня на Коррибан и сопровождать меня в моей экскурсии. Можешь назвать меня последней дурой с атрофировавшимся чувством самосохранения – я полезла в безлюдное место вместе с каким-то проходимцем. Он стукнул меня по голове, запер в усыпальнице и сбежал на моем корабле.

- Ты даже не услышала, что думает твой провожатый. Тебя оглушили силы, охраняющие эти гробницы.

- Да… - признала я. Я даже его почувствовала, только когда он вошел. Я продолжала сжимать и гладить его руку, словно, если отпущу, он выкинет меня на улицу. Мою мысль невольно продолжил возвернувшийся муун.

- Того, что ты спас ей ЖИЗНЬ, мало. Спасение будет полным, когда ты еще найдешь ей квартиру и работу. Вывезя ее, я так понимаю, с Коррибана. Не намерен ли ты сделать крюк на ее родной Раттатак?

- Она с Умбары. Глаза, - все думают, что я с Раттатака, но наблюдательный человек заметил единственное отличие наших народов. – Нечего мне ловить на Умбаре, пристрою у себя.

- Ничего, хоть женись на ней, какое мое-то дело, - загремел муун. – Это твоя жизнь, если хочешь, можешь продолжать взваливать на себя все инопланетное форс-сенситивное отребье, вот и нашел новую мать для Кхамеира, ты еще ему братика не захотел?

Ну что же, известие о том, что младший ситх не женат, но обременен ребенком, меня воодушевило. Таким мужчинам подходит первая попавшаяся кандидатура в мачехи для их детей. Впрочем, его колебание в Силе дало мне понять, что шансы мои эфемерны. Наши редко сходились с людьми, особенно наши женщины с человеческими мужчинами. Все из-за того, что люди стоят на более низкой ступени эволюции, и у них на голове остались рудименты шерсти. По их обычаю, их женщины отращивают свои бесполезные, нелепые, тяжелые волосы как можно длиннее и тратят кучу времени на расчесывание, укладку и окрашивание. Сам ситх носил короткий хвостик из рыжих волос. Чтобы иметь хоть какие-то шансы на его завоевание, я должна буду купить парик.

Ситхи. Я усмехнулась. Еще вчера я была глубоко уверена, что от некогда могущественного ордена остались только почтенные мумии. Я приподнялась на локте, заглянув на кухню, где возились оба последователя правила Бейна. Легальный образ деятельности и передача жалких ошметков тайных знаний, вряд ли у этих двух субтильных граждан есть световые мечи. Я потянулась к ним и снова натолкнулась на жесткую стену ввысь и вглубь, но тут же мое слабенькое щупальце нашло слабо колышущуюся гладь моря, протянувшую ко мне в ответ черную волну. Сейчас я не видела его, но чувствовала его поглаживание.

_Если моя маломощная Силишка будет чем-то полезна, я сделаю для тебя все. Я в лепешку расшибусь, чтобы ты не пожалел о том, что сегодня сделал._


End file.
